Legendary
by calicoJill
Summary: A collection of myths and legends featuring Lightning and Fang. Chapter 3. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Lightning make a friend who's more than she seems.
1. The Vampire Hunter

**The Vampire Hunter**

The tavern patrons whispered amongst themselves as Lightning passed them and took a seat at the bar. She'd become used to the murmurings over the weeks. In a way, she liked it. People were afraid of her, which meant she didn't have to endure anymore pointless conversations. She let them drunkenly gossip amongst themselves and move farther away from her in fear, enjoying the space. There were downsides however, as she noticed the bar tender pretending not to notice her waiting.

She cleared her throat and motioned the graying man over and he shakily obeyed. "Wh-what can I get you?" He barely managed the words.

"Ale."

With a quick nod he went about filling a wooden stein from a barrel behind the bar before shakily handing it over to the woman. She nodded her appreciation and the old man went back to pretending like he was busy.

The entire town had been terrified for weeks. The moment people had started going missing, Lightning was to blame. Her parents had just died of consumption and it was strongly believed that the Farron's oldest daughter was the cause. The strong, pale woman was outspoken and cutting, something the town wasn't used to. She defied centuries old expectations all her life, and now that people's friends and family were going missing, Lightning's differences were becoming more and more apparent.

The word "vampire" was tossed about a lot. The townsfolk all noted that after her parents had slowly been drained of their life essence over the months, the oldest Farron daughter never left the house during the daylight hours. Instead, she would only ever leave once the sun had gone down, but it wasn't until people had stared to go missing that people came to believe her to be at fault. Their evidence was mounting day by day but still, no one had the resolve to confront Lightning head on. The townsfolk had tried a few times to get rid of her, trying to slip garlic into her drinks, or placing crosses on their doors but Lightning would simply roll her eyes at the meek attempts.

She had always been a loner, choosing her solitude over conversation. Instead she listened to the buzzing of those around her, amused by their fears.

"She's no place here... What God would let that abomination walk amongst men?"

"Shhh! Vampires can hear a heartbeat from across a room!"

"... A- are you sure? I... " The man's voice trailed off, going quite. Though with his booming voice, one didn't need to be a vampire to hear his remarks.

"Look how pale she is... You think that's from being dead? You think she has a pulse?... How does staking their hearts work if they don't have a pulse?" One woman asked her husband as he quickly gathered their coats from the rack and ushered her out the door, fearing the vampire's wrath.

The whispering never failed to amuse her. She quite liked that she had a reputation.

"No, no... please... come in."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to cause a scene..."

"Please... We would all feel... safer with you around..."

Lightning quirked a brow at the odd exchange. She recognized the voice of Mr. Joseph, the bars owner, but the other voice was tinted with a strange accent. The rest of the tavern went quiet suddenly and Lightning turned on her stool to face the newcomer that had garnered everyone's attention.

A tall woman, dressed in a long black coat walked through the door. Bronzed skin almost seeming to glow in the lantern light as she strode with purpose towards the bar. Lightning knitted her eyebrows together as the woman sat down next to her without hesitation.

"It's rude to stare." The woman said and turned her gaze to Lightning.

Lightning didn't respond or turn away, but simply let her eyes wander about the strange woman. She was dressed entirely in black, even her hands gloved in a dark leather. A large dark spear sat strapped to her back, glinting in the lantern light.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked but the mysterious woman shook her head, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

The woman eyed Lightning up and down. "You must be Lightning Farron."

Lightning stiffened slightly. Even an outsider knew of her? "And you are?"

"Yun Fang."

"And how do you know of me?"

Yun Fang smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side. "I was paid to know of you."

"Paid? Paid by who?" Lightning knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"The townspeople."

Lightning glared at her, realizing why the woman didn't fear her like everyone else. "You're a vampire hunter."

Yun Fang simply smiled in response. "Order of the Dracu."

Lightning clenched her teeth and sent a glare at the other patrons of the tavern for sending a vampire hunter after her, all of which averted their eyes. The legendary Order of the Dracu had been hunting Vampires for decades and their reputation had spread far across the lands. Most people weren't even sure if they were real, and yet here one sat, nonchalantly, beside Lightning.

"You're here to kill me, then?"

"I'd rather not do this dirty business around so many people... I'll give you a head start." Fang said as she casually fastened a cuff on her sleeve that had come undone.

Lightning glared at the woman in front of her. "What proof do you have that I am indeed a vampire?"

"Credible witness reports... and a pocket full of gold." It was clear that Yun Fang didn't care whether Lightning was a vampire or not, she'd been paid to do a job and she'd do it, so Lightning quickly changed her approach.

"You'd try it, wouldn't you? You realize I could kill a mere mortal like you in seconds, right? Don't be daft." She grit out through clenched teeth, trying to intimidate the vampire hunter. She didn't need to deal with this. The small, hilarious attempts on her life were fine. She could deal with pulling a clove of garlic from her drinks, or the silver jewelry that had been "gifted" to her, but to hire a vampire hunter to kill her... it was too much.

Fang simply smiled and pulled the spear from her back, running a hand over the silver tip. "We could do this here, if that's what you wish."

Lightning continued to glare before standing from her seat and walking out of the tavern and into the night, knowing that there would be no convincing the hunter to leave her alone. Yun Fang watched her go and leaned her back against the bar, staying true to her word to give the accused vampire a head start.

* * *

Lightning pulled a sword from the family crest that hung above her fireplace. She'd need some kind of weapon if she were to be hunted down by an experienced vampire hunter. She inspected the blade, making sure it was sharp before heading back out into the night, making for the forested area behind her house. If she could hide from her, then she wouldn't need to fight and gamble on her life. She set off into the deep of the woods, before finally coming to rest under a large gnarled tree where she would wait silently, listening for the vampire hunter.

She didn't have to wait long. A loud crunch echoed in the still night and Lightning got to her feet, scanning the woods around her, sword drawn and ready. "Thought you'd be faster than that!" Lightning called out, trying to intimidate the vampire hunter again.

"I like to savour these moments." Yun Fang said, stepping from the trees behind Lightning. Lighting quickly turned at the sound and pulled up her sword in defense.

Lightning hated to admit it, but Yun Fang worried her. The vampire hunter had found her incredibly quickly, and had managed to sneak up behind her with ease. Lightning backed up as Fang approached. She could feel her nerves firing rapidly with each step Yun Fang took.

The vampire hunter pulled her spear from her back and readied it. "Are you ready?"

Lightning swallowed hard but nodded her head. In a smooth and practice motion, Yun Fang had charged forward, thrusting her spear at Lightning. Lightning barely dodged the incoming spear and pushed the weapon aside with her sword. She charged back and Yun Fang easily moved to the side, avoiding her completely.

"Shit..."

"I thought you could kill us mere mortals in seconds... Isn't that what you said?" Yun Fang asked, condescension dripping in her voice.

Lightning turned back to her pursuer and held up her sword in defense once again. Their weapons clashed together again and again with speed and strength that rang out into the night. Over and over again the two would push each other's attacks back. In one flash, however, Yun Fang had tackled Lightning to the ground and straddled her waist.

Lightning felt the heavy wait and felt her muscles weaken with defeat. "I'm not a vampire!" Lightning yelled up at her hunter but Yun Fang simply grinned back.

"I know." It was then the vampire hunter grinned, flashing sharp fangs in the dim light.

Lightning felt her heart quicken as the vampire descended on her and bit into her neck in a fluid motion. She felt the blood draining from her as the woman atop her drank hungrily from her. She struggled briefly but was quickly subdued by the tightening of the jaw on her neck. Once the vampire had her fill, she released her neck and sat back up, admiring her handiwork.

"If they're going to accuse you of being a vampire, you might as well be one, don't you agree?"

* * *

AN: I would have just added this to All from Ashes but it felt out of place as it broke the cannon universes a little too much what with vampires and all, so I figured I'd start a new collection featuring the more mythical stories I'd like to write. This one was pretty short and I doubt I'll continue it, I just wanted to write a quick vampire story where Fang was the vampire instead :P There will be other stories though. I already have ideas brewing for some interesting things. It's just a matter of actually writing them, heh.


	2. Through the Flames

**Through the Flames**

"Woah! Woah..." Lightning pulled the reins back firmly and Sleipnir came to an abrupt stop, clomping his hooves impatiently on the ground. Lightning furrowed her brow slightly at the temple before her and patted Sleipnir on the side of his neck. "This is it..."

The temple before her was engulfed in an ever burning amethyst fire, the bust of a dragon's skull was the only part of the temple that reached above the flames. The nearby village of Alptaver had told the errant knight of an ancient temple, deep within the forest, that burned eternally while never succumbing to the flames. At first she didn't dare believe the locals, thinking them to be nothing more than drunken farmers, but a small nudge from Sleipnir was all it took for her to seek out the temple.

She had seen it's glow through the trees and spurred Sleipnir on in excitement. The legendary eight legged horse, obeyed and picked up a pace that only Odin himself could coax from him. When they stopped in front of the burning building, Lightning couldn't help but notice the lack of smoke, or even the scent of burning wood. It was just as the villagers had said. The vibrant purple flames licked at the sides of the temple, crawling up the structure like vibrant snakes. The walls were made of what looked to be wood and bone, fused together. The villagers told her that the temple had been burning for over six hundred years, though no one knew the exact amount of time.

Lightning slid from Sleipnir's back and landed with a loud thud onto the forest floor. Her metal armour clattering from the impact before she strode towards the temple. "What do you think Sleipnir?"

Sleipnir reared his head around in excitement and Lightning couldn't help but smirk in return. She came up close to the flames and stopped, holding her hand out cautiously when she felt no heat. "What odd flames..." She placed her hand into the fire and could attest that it felt no different than the air around her. She looked back to her horse and motioned for him to stay put before she walked into the flames.

She was entirely engulfed in the ghost like flames, but ignored them, making her way to the large wooden arched double doors and pushed hard against them but it wouldn't budge. She pursed her lips slightly, inspecting the door through the flames that continued to lick at it's surface. Old Norse runes were carved into the thick arch that framed the doors and Lightning read them allowed. "Here lies destruction, infinite and eternal. One needs only speak its name."

Lightning furrowed her brow and muttered a single word. "Ragnarok?"

With a strained moan the doors pushed open. Hundreds of years of rust and dirt cracked from it's hinges and the doors opened slowly to a soft glow. Lightning cautiously stepped through the doors and out of the flames. Odin entrusted her with his steed and his sword, he wouldn't have that kind of faith in her if she were a coward and so she forced any fears from her mind and entered the ancient temple.

The large room was lit with the soft glow of candlelight creating a warmth she hadn't expected to find. She scanned the walls taking in all manner of murals. The ancient Gods at war. she studied a depiction of Odin atop Sleipnir before motion in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She immediately reached for the sword Odin had entrusted her with and pulled it from it's scabbard only to have the metal burn her hand. She immediately dropped the metal and it clattered on the stone floor. "What the-?"

She held her hand to her torso to ward off the pain and turned her attention to the motion she'd noticed earlier. A tall woman with wild dark hair stood draped in blue silk in the centre of the temple. A golden feather hung from a necklace around her neck, and her wrists were adorned with thin metal bracelets. The woman stood watching her with a curious and awed expression, unmoving from her spot.

"You...? Who are you?" The woman asked a near shake in her accented voice.

Lightning regarded her with confusion, hearing the ancient accent on her lips. "I am an errant knight by the name of Lightning."

The woman in front of her watched her with something akin to bitter sweet joy. "Have you... come for me?"

Lightning didn't know what to say, after seeing the years worth of rust that cracked from the doors when they opened, she hadn't expected to see anyone alive in the temple. "I'm afraid I don't even know who you are." Lightning admitted and reached once again for her sword, finding it to have cooled to a warm but tolerable temperature. She looked the sword over again before the woman seemed to read her thoughts.

"A gift form the Gods?"

Lightning looked up from the sword before replacing it in it's scabbard. "Yes... How did you know?"

"The flames only burn that which is tainted by the Gods..."

Lightning looked back towards the flames that engulfed the doorway. She hadn't even noticed the sword heating up at her side as she stood in the flames. "Odd flames indeed..." Lightning turned back to the strange woman. "Who are you? What is this place?"

The woman smiled, still very much in awe of Lightning. "I am Fang Yunsdotter. This is... my prison." She motioned weakly about herself.

Lightning stepped forward, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Your prison?"

Fang didn't respond, instead she let her eyes roam over the knight in front of her, taking in every detail she could. Lightning was the most beautiful thing Fang had seen in over six hundred years. She couldn't stop herself from marveling at the sight of her. "I've... not seen another human in centuries. You're beautiful."

Lightning stiffened slightly, having not expected the confession, nor the compliment. "What do you mean, centuries. You can't be much older than I?"

Fang bit her lip, cautiously approaching Lightning, afraid that at any moment the woman would dart for the door like a frightened deer, leaving her alone once again. Much to her surprise, Lightning didn't flinch in the slightest at her approach or when Fang reached out for her hand. Lightning simply watched as Fang marveled at the feeling of her flesh, warm against her own as she slowly slid her fingers along Lightning's own, entwining them with a tight, reaffirming squeeze. It became very apparent to the knight that Fang was telling the truth. She'd not seen another person in a very long time.

In a quick moment, Fang had pulled the knight close and engulfed the woman in a warm embrace. Lightning stiffened slightly but let Fang hold her. The strange woman nestled against her armour and held her tightly, letting herself indulge on her presence. After a short minute the woman sighed contently against Lightning neck, causing the hairs on Lightning skin to prickle. Eventually, Fang pulled back and apologized. "It's just... been so long."

"...How long?" Lightning could genuinely feel the other woman's distress and felt herself soften, not feeling the need to pull her hand from Fang's own. She simply let the woman gain comfort in the small contact.

"I stopped counting the days centuries ago and simply started counting the years..." Fang motioned to one of the muralled walls that was swallowed up in deep scratch marks. Each mark only a few centimetres long, all lined up next to one another.

"Woah..." Lightning let her eyes roam over the wall, taking in the hundreds of deep ragged scratches. "And... I'm the only person you've seen since you've been here?"

"Yes."

Lightning shook her head in sympathy. "What did you _do?_ "

"It's not what I did. It's what I am."

"Ragnarok?"

Fang winced hearing the name and Lightning could feel the woman's hand tremble in her own. "Ragnarok is bound to me... and bound to the flames. I cannot cross the them... and believe me, I've tried."

Lightning watched the sorrow cross over Fang's face. "How did you come to be bound to the beast?"

"I fought as a dragoon in a war, orchestrated by the Gods, a long time ago. In order to stop Ragnarok, the Gods bound him to someone they found worthy. They said it was a gift... and left me to lose my mind in this place."

It was well known to the people that the Gods were not always favourable. They would use people to do their bidding. Before Lightning was gifted Odin's sword, another had wielded it in battle, only to have Odin appear before him, his one eye flashing as he shattered the sword into pieces, costing the man his battle and his life. It was years later when Lightning had come across the shards. An old man with one eye seemed to appear from no where and encouraged her to take the shards to a blacksmith by the name of Katzroy, claiming the shards were more than they appeared. She did as she was told and Katzroy was the one who revealed to her the true nature of the sword. He was unable to mend the metal in mortal flames and claimed to use the flames of the Gods to repair it.

"There must be a way to free you, no?"

Fang shrugged, long since defeated by time. "I fear I will be stuck here until the end of time."

Lightning shook her head, never one to give up so easily... She was an errant knight of the people. She crossed the lands helping those she could, and had yet to back down from a challenge. Her bravery and stubbourn nature had almost cost her her life many times over, but never did her will waver.

Lightning stared into Fang's empty eyes and felt herself squeeze firmly at the woman's hand. "I will find a way." She made to pull back, ready again to make way when Fang held her hand tighter in desperation.

The moment Lightning had turned towards the doors Fang felt herself panic. She feared another six hundred years of solitude and pulled Lightning back. "Please. Don't go."

Lightning softened to her plea but slowly shook her head. "The sooner I make haste, the sooner you will be free of this prison."

"I've been here long enough to wait one more day... spend one night with me." Fang pleaded and stepped closer, once again pressing herself to Lightning's armour. Fang didn't have much to offer the knight, but she was willing to offer herself if it meant the woman would spend just one night with her.

"I..." Lightning didn't have a chance to finish the thought before Fang pressed her lips to her own in a warm tender kiss. After a brief pause, Lightning let herself relax and leaned into the kiss, deepening it to Fang's relief.

Knowing that if Lightning walked out of the flames, she may never see her or any living soul again, Fang was adamant to please her. She hoped that one night with her would be enough to make sure the errant knight would not forget her. She pulled Lightning tighter by the nape of her neck, and treated her to deep open mouthed kisses, passionate enough to take most poets off of the feet. Lightning groaned greedily into the kiss, opting to indulge the strange woman, and herself.

Fang stripped her of her armour, piece by piece as she lead the knight towards the back of the temple to where a large bed lay waiting for them. She pushed Lightning down onto the soft bed and stripped herself of her blue silks, revealing the strong body of a former warrior. Fang descended on Lightning and kissed her with a fervor. She would proceed to make love to the knight many times over the course of the evening, hoping to cement a strong bond between them that Lightning would not be willing to abandon.

In the early hours of the morning, the two women lay naked and exhausted, wrapped in the silken sheets of Fang's bed, clinging tight to one another's warmth. Sleipnir clomped his feet outside the temple impatiently before letting out a screeching neigh to rouse his rider from sleep. He was ready to continue adventuring and was tired of waiting for Lightning's return.

Lightning stirred at the sound and very quickly realized her surroundings. She was still wrapped up in the woman who had spent hours pleasuring her the night before. The woman slept soundly at her side, arm resting over Lightning possessively. Lightning brushed a strand of wild dark hair back behind Fang's ear and placed a warm kiss to the woman's forehead, before untangling herself from her grasp, and gathering her armour.

Fang's eye opened at the movement. "You're leaving?" There was an immediate sadness in her voice.

Lightning stopped gathering her armour and sat on the edge of the bed stroking Fang's cheek gently. "I promise I will return when I've found a way to free you."

Fang grimaced. "And if you can't find a way?"

"I will."

Fang wanted to believe the woman but so many years trapped behind the wall of amethyst flames had weakened her once indomitable spirit and so she simply leaned up on her elbow, and gave Lightning what she believed to be one last lingering kiss.

Lightning felt Fang's doubt in the kiss and reassured her again. "I _will_ return." She whispered it and pressed her forehead to Fang's hoping that Fang would feel the truth in her words. Fang nodded, knowing that any protest would be met with more promises and Lightning would still end up walking through the flames. After a short moment they broke apart and Lightning began to dress. Holstering her sword Lightning made for the still open doors, and passed into the flames when Fang called for her.

"Wait!"

Lightning turned at the voice only to see Fang, wrapped in a silken sheet, reach out for her in the flames and immediately recoil her arm in pain. Lightning winced in sympathy. "Fang... I must go."

"Take this... for luck." She pulled the golden feather necklace over her head and held it out. Lightning paused for only a second before reaching out of the flames to take the necklace, getting one last fleeting touch of Fang's skin. She pulled the necklace over her head and nodded her thanks to Fang before turning and walking back towards Sleipnir.

Fang watched her gallop off from within the temple, hoping against the Gods that she would see Lightning again.

* * *

Lightning rode for weeks, only stopping briefly to make camp each night. She knew of only one person who could possibly help, and he was lands away, working diligently within the walls of the Alexander Fortress. Passing through river valleys and canyons, Lightning eventually found herself at the entrance to Alexander Fortress. The guard on duty recognized the errant knight immediately and motioned within the walls and the gate slowly rose for her.

Years ago, she had been sought out by the King of the land when he had heard she wielded Odin's sword. He'd heard from the people in his kingdom that with that sword, she was able to cleave an anvil in half as easily as one breathed. He even sent for the anvil that had been split in two and held it on display in his royal courtroom to show and dazzle anyone who visited his kingdom. When he'd heard of her favour with the Gods, he asked her to find his son and bring him home. She did as she was asked and within two weeks, the young Prince Hope, was once again by his father's side after having been kidnapped by a band of thieves, hoping to extort the King for gold.

Since then, she was a welcomed hero in the Kingdom. She nodded to the man who worked the heavy iron buckle of the gate and made her way to the small market that laid within the fortresses walls. She walked past vendors who called out to her, trying to entice her with fresh meats and fruits. Past women who wanted to sell her clothing and men who wanted her to try the latest brew. The vendors all knew that anyone seeing the legendary knight approving of their goods, would flock to their stall, wanting to purchase anything Lightning had shown interest in. She nodded to them but made her way towards the blacksmith, guiding Sleipnir by his reins.

She tied the eight legged horse to one of the posts, patted in on the side and walked under the leather canopy.

"Katzroy!" The knight called out and middle aged man lifted his head from the glowing red sword he was forging.

"Well what have we here!?" Katzroy snuffed the glowing sword in a barrel of water and set down his hammer as he approached the familiar face. "I haven't seen you in months! Off defending honours and settling debts?"

"Something like that." Lightning huffed as she leaned back on one of his anvils. "Sazh..." Lightning dropped the formalities and called him by his given name. "What do you know of Ragnarok?"

The man scratched at his stubbly chin for a moment in thought. "The beast that will bring about the end times? It's just a superstitious legend..."

Lightning scoffed lightly. "Sazh... You know as well as I do that this world is full of surprises. I cut one of your anvils in two with a sword!"

Sazh waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I know. But the other Gods... I mean, they make _appearances!_ They don't hide themselves. No ones ever seen Ragnarok. Who knows if the thing ever even existed."

Lightning pursed her lips and sighed. "Ragnarok does exist. It's bound to a woman who's now imprisoned in a temple... unable to leave... Centuries ago, the Gods bound her to the beast an she's been locked away ever since."

Sazh cocked his head to the side and sucked his cheek. "Okay... So... let me guess. You want to save her?"

Lightning nodded her head.

Sazh laughed in slight disbelief, "You never fail to amuse me, Lightning. What is it you need from me?"

Lightning thought for a second. "How is it you mended my sword? You said it was a fire from the Gods."

Sazh nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Can you show me?"

Sazh pursed his lips in thought before nodding his head slightly. He rummaged through a satchel he had tucked away under one of his benches and pulled out a hand full of what appeared to be blue sand and tossed it into his forge and the bright red flames immediately turned purple. Lightning pushed up from her anvil and reached a hand into the flames and again felt no heat.

"It only lasts so long before it burns away the ground mythril... It produces no heat, unless the materials have been touched by the Gods."

"These flames... They're what keep her imprisoned...but the ones around her temple don't burn out." Lightning said as she watched the way the flames danced and licked at her skin without burning her. "How is that possible?"

"There is a way to keep them burning... but it requires dragon bones or teeth. The creatures serve as the perfect fuel for the flames... it's where their fire comes from... deep within their bones."

Lightning thought back to the dragon's head that sat above the temple, only now realizing that it hadn't been sculpted. It was the skull of an actual dragon. The temple itself was crafted with the creatures bones in it. That was what kept it burning for centuries.

Lightning voiced this revelation and continued. "If I could rid the flames from the temple, she would be free."

Sazh sighed slightly. "You say the beast that will bring about the worlds destruction is bound to this woman and that she is imprisoned within a wall of ethereal flames?"

Lightning nodded.

Sazh shook his head. "The flames only burn Godly things... The flames are what keeps the beast in check... You can't do that... You manage to remove the flames and you run the risk of releasing Ragnarok."

Lightning huffed. "Then how do I free her?"

Sazh sat back and watched his forge awhile longer in thought before raising his eyebrows. "Well... I have an idea. But you're not gonna like it."

Lightning made a face. "What?"

"Fresh dragon bones."

* * *

"I know... I don't like it either." Lightning said scratching Sleipnir from her spot atop his back. They had arrived at the foothills of Bahamut's valley after six weeks of travel. Here was the only known location of a dragon. Most seemed to have died out centuries ago, but Bahamut was known the world over. The ancient dragon had roamed the earth for thousands of years. People wrote about the great dragon in long lost scriptures. He was the largest of any dragon the world had known, some had even taken to calling him the king of the dragons.

It was here they would find what they needed in order to free Fang. No one had ever fought Bahamut and lived, but Lightning lived to make the impossible possible. With her steed under her and her sword at her side, she was ready to face the towering dragon.

Sleipnir clomped his feet, anxiously as Lightning spurred him on and the two started down into the valley. They traveled silently, watching for the great beast, knowing that while big, the dragon king was known to be incredible fast. Eventually they came across a large cave in the rock wall so big, Lightning was sure it was Bahamut's base, so she spurred Sleipnir and they trotted into the black opening.

It opened up into a large cave system inside. Thousands of stalagmites hung from the ceiling, some so large they created columns all the way to the cave floor. Sleipnir and Lightning stood atop a small precipice, looking down into the enormous dark cave. The cave was deep enough that it turned to shadows long before it came to an end. With Sleipnir's eight legs, he was sure footed enough to find a small path leading down into the cave. The two continued on along the base of the cave, Sleipnir's hooves splashing in shallow puddles as he walked along.

All along the edges of the cave, Lightning noticed great stone structures that looked to have been carved out centuries ago. Stone dragons in varying poses lined up, some damaged by time, missing pieces such as a tail or part of a wing. Whoever had crafted them was nothing short of a master.

Lightning scanned the cave before her eyes fell on a large obsidian dragon statue in the centre the cave. She had almost missed it in the dark because of the dark stone it was carved from. She guided Sleipnir towards it and marveled at the statue. The structure was beautiful and massive, nearly reaching the cave's ceiling. What little light found its way into the cave reflected off of the finely polished stone. The statue sat up right, regal and looming in its pose. It reminded her of the way a wolf would sit but with a sinister look about it.

"How long you suppose that one took to carve?" Lightning asked and Sleipnir started clomping his hooves in the shallow waters making a fuss. "What's wrong?" Lightning patted the horse before she noticed an odd amethyst glow above her. She craned her neck up only to notice that the statue had opened it's eyes.

Lightning's heart leapt into her throat and her stomach fell into her backside. Two crisp slits of vibrant purple were watching her. The dragon had stood so still, she had believed it to be another statue, a horrible mistake. Bahamut let out a bellowing howl that shook the cave causing stalagmites to crash down from above. Sleipnir dodged them uneasily, panicked by the enormous creature in front of them.

The dragon then moved quickly, snapping his jaws at them in an attempt to swallow them whole. In the hectic struggle to dodge the dragon's teeth, Lightning was thrown from Sleipnir's back but quickly got to her feet and pulled her sword free.

The dragon swiped at her and she barely managed to dodge out of the way of his massive claws. He turned and used his tail to sweep the cave floor, breaking off pieces of limestone and splashing water into the air. Lightning managed to vault over his tail digging her sword into the dragon's flesh on the way over. It didn't slow him down, but instead served to make him angrier.

Bahamut reeled back around, gathering energy in the back of his throat before casting a river of purple flames down on them. Lighting stood fast in the flames, knowing the flames would pass over her but was caught off guard be Sleipnir's frantic cries as the flames licked and burned his skin. She watched in horror as her horse cried out in pain as the fire passed over them and crept along the cave floor.

Eventually Lightning noticed the intense heat in her hand, realizing that once again, the ethereal flames had heated her sword to an unbearable temperature. She dropped the sword in the water and it sizzled on contact. "Sleipnir, go!" She called to her horse, as he charged from the flames to save himself. She had forgotten the legendary horse would be susceptible to Bahamut's fire and cursed herself for it.

She stood horseless and swordless in the shallow cave waters, bracing for what was to come as the dragon went for her again with his snapping jaws. She tried to roll out of the way but a sharp pain caught her in the shoulder and the smell and the heat of the dragon's breath was overwhelming. The dragon struggled to pick her up in his jaw, wriggling the tooth that sat lodged in her shoulder. Lightning cried out in pain and braced herself against the caves slick wet floor as the dragon jarred it's head about when she felt something metal touch her hand.

Her sword had cooled in the water and Lightning immediately grabbed the sword and swung it upwards dragging it along the roof of the dragon's mouth. With a harsh jerk the dragon reeled back, leaving it's tooth stuck in Lightning's shoulder. The dragon whipped it's head about in pain before taking off with a loud thundering of it's wings and leaving out the cave's entrance, leaving them in silence.

Lightning sat shaking in the puddle on the ground, noticing that she was covered in blood, but unsure what was hers and what was Bahamut's. She craned her neck to see Sleipnir collapsing into the water, indulging in the cooling effect it had on his hot burnt flesh.

Lightning breathed heavily, her head feeling dizzy, she was losing blood. She turned her head to the large bloodied tooth that sat lodged in her shoulder and gripped her hand around it. With one firm pull she removed it from her flesh and promptly succumbed to the dizziness and passed out in the puddle of water and blood.

She awoke again in the puddle, the cave having long since grown quite. She sat up and realized with confusion that her shoulder no longer stung. She pulled off her damaged pauldron and tossed it aside to inspect her wound. It had nearly healed itself. Watching it, she could see the flesh moving as it repaired itself.

"How...?" She shook her head slightly noticing the gold feather around her neck glowing faintly. As her flesh slowly healed, the feather slowly started to disintegrate. "It can't be..." Lightning had heard of phoenix down before but she'd never actually seen it. Quickly she rose to her feet and ran to Sleipnir's side pulling the feather off of her, content with the healing it had granted her and placed it over Sleipnir. She watched and waited but his flesh did not mend from the feather. Her shoulders sunk low, seeing the pain Sleipnir was in and knowing that the feather would not work on the Godly horse.

"I'm sorry..."

The horse reeled it's head about and struggled to it's feet shakily. If anything would keep pushing forward, it would be Odin's horse. He nudge at her shoulder and Lightning placed the feather back around her neck, letting it fully disintegrate as it slowly finished healing her. She plucked up the dragon's tooth and carefully lead Sleipnir back out of the cave. They had what they had come for.

* * *

Fang stayed by the open doors of her temple for months, staring through the flames, waiting and hoping for Lightning's return and with each day, her hopes fell farther and farther. She didn't give up though, and without fail she would stare out into the world she longed to walk in again and waited.

Her patience was rewarded when she heard the sound of many hooves clattering along the forest floor and she stood up, shocked and amazed as Sleipnir burst though the treeline, Lightning riding firmly on his back. Her breath caught in her throat and she watched as Lightning dismounted the large horse and walked up the temple steps and into the flames.

The moment she was through and into the temple, Fang grabbed her and kissed her passionately, having missed the woman's company. Lightning kissed back, a bit more gently than Fang, letting Fang indulge in her return. When they eventually parted, Lightning grinned at Fang. "I have gift for you."

Fang pulled Lighting back for more kisses, speaking in between the hurried affections. "Mmm. What.." A kiss. "What kind of," and another. "Gift?"

Lightning couldn't help but smile, the kisses slightly tickling. She firmly pressed against Fang's shoulder, halting the affections and reached for a pouch at her side. She flipped it over and a small glowing ring fell into her hand. "A friend of mine forged this for you. It's made from crushed dragon's teeth and the butt of my hilt. It will burn eternally, keeping Ragnarok within you..."

Fang looked up from the glowing purple ring in shock. "You mean... I can leave this place?"

Lightning nodded, slipping the ring onto Fang's trembling hand. "You _must_ wear it at all times though... You take it off for an instant and it could be the end times..."

"That's... an awful lot of trust you have in me..."

Lightning smiled softly in return. "How does it feel?"

"It's... hot. Not too hot, but I can feel the flames in it... It's good." Fang stared at the ring on her hand, pledging her silent loyalty to the knight.

"Well?"

Fang looked up, seeing Lighting standing in the flames, one hand reaching out for her, waiting. Fang placed her hand in hers and Lightning guided her through the flames.

* * *

AN: I took some inspiration from the Volsunga Saga for this story and I had an absolute blast writing it. Which is rare because I don't actually enjoy writing, I enjoy having written. So I hope this has that mythical legend type feel to it I was going for! Though, while a lot of old myths have fast romances and magical swords, I have to say, most of those end with everyone dying or betraying each other so... I didn't want to do that. :P Hope you liked it!


	3. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

The winds cut through the trees like a knife, and howled out like a banshee in the night. Lightning shivered and hugged her arms tighter to her chest. She watched the treetops anxiously as they swayed in the strong gusts, causing the trees to creak under the force. The noises were unsettling and she couldn't keep her eyes forward for any length of time before another noise would draw her attention. She would spin in circles, trying desperately to see into the dark between the trees, sure that at any moment, some hungry animal would find her to be an adequate meal.

She was afraid. More than that, she was lost. She'd been sent out to gather kindling for the stove and wandered too far. The sun had set and Lightning didn't know which way was home any longer. At ten years old, she was still too young to find her way by the stars and so she wandered the forest, desperately trying to find a path or a lantern light in the distance. Anything that would help her find her bearings but hours of walking had come up with nothing.

It'd been warmer during the day and she'd left her father's modest house in her linen shirt, a choice she now regretted. Her teeth chattered noisily as she tried to ignore the skin on her finger's turning pale. Her father had warned her not to cross the river, into the Járnviðr forest and she didn't listen. She thought she was smart enough, old enough to venture a little farther from the small town but now she knew she was wrong. She wanted to cry.

Eventually her shivering legs gave out and she huddled up close to the base of a tree, trying to shield herself from the cutting winds, and hoped for the sun to come up soon. She would curl up as small as she could in order to keep herself warm and try to sleep, but every time she would close her eyes, the trees creaking and the wind howling would rattle her too much and she would open them again.

She shook from the cold and eventually from the tears. "Daaaaaad!" She called out and tears broke free from her eyes. She'd held the tears off longer then most would, but eventually she succumbed to her fear.

There was no response in the night. She was certain he would be out looking for her and called again. "Daaaaaaad!" She shook with more tears when no one answered.

She rubbed at her arms, trying to keep them warm, but they stung from the cold. She knew she needed to find some way to keep warm, shelter or fire. Something. But the howling and creaking kept her from moving any farther and she sobbed in her spot at the base of the tree.

She heard a rustling nearby and stopped her sobbing immediately out of fear. She shook slightly and watched the brush, waiting for the source of the sound, her imagination running wild with the images of monsters and witches her father had told her about. She pictured a demonic creature that smelled of death that liked to eat human flesh in order to keep itself alive and felt herself grow even colder.

She kept her eyes on the brush, refusing to look away as she waited for the monster to make itself known. It rustled again and Lightning stiffened and reached for a rock at her feat to defend herself with. Through the brush a black wolf emerged. It wasn't much bigger than Lightning, not fully grown, but not a puppy either. It's coat was thick with black fur that tussled in the wind and made it look bigger than it was.

Lightning swallowed and raised the rock, threatening to throw it at the wolf. The wolf lowered it's head, as if in understanding and cautiously moved closer to the young girl. It made no aggressive movements and eventually nudged it's head against Lightning's leg.

"What do you want? Are you gonna eat me?" Lightning asked, still holding the rock in her hand. The wolf then sniffed at her a few times, checking out the odd little girl then it stretched slightly in front of her before curling up around her, shielding her from the gusting winds. Lightning furrowed her brow but lowered her rock as the wolf made itself comfortable. It yawned, revealing it's white teeth before nuzzling it's face against Lightning's side and closing it's eyes, ready to sleep.

"Wha-?" Lightning didn't know what to think. She'd never seen a wolf nuzzle with a human before. It was almost as if the wolf knew she needed warmth in that moment and decided to help her. Lightning could feel the heat radiating off of the animal and tentatively ran her hand over it's thick fur. The wolf didn't move, letting her pet it as it tried to sleep. "What a strange animal..."

Lightning hadn't even noticed she'd stopped shivering. Even the creepy sounds of the forest went unnoticed. She suddenly felt safe. It didn't take long before the small girl fell into a comfortable sleep with the fuzzy animal.

* * *

"Faaaaaaang!" It had been eight years since the small black wolf had saved Lightning's life in the forest, and now Lightning made it a point to give her an offering each night to show her gratitude. With a plate of raw mutton in hand, Lightning made her way out into the wooded area behind her father's modest home and called out for her wolf friend. "Fang! Supper time!" It didn't take long before the black wolf burst through the bushes, tail wagging as she greeted Lightning by jumping up on her.

"Hey! Hey! Quit it!" The wolf had grown in the eight years since they had met and was enough to knock Lightning on her rear if she wasn't prepared. "Yeah, I missed you too." She pushed Fang down with one hand and with the other, placed the plate of meat on the ground for Fang to eat. The wolf sniffed at the meat a couple times, cocked her head at Lightning and whined.

"What? It's mutton. You like mutton."

The wolf whined again and Lightning sighed.

"I don't know what you want..."

Again Fang sniffed at the food before reluctantly tearing into the meat with the sharp teeth for which she'd been named. Lightning watched her as she ate and sat on the stump of a sawn tree, waiting for Fang to finish so she could bring the plate inside to be cleaned.

"Dad says if you keep chasing the goats in the field, he's going to run you through with a pitch fork."

Fang didn't seem to care about Lightning's warning as she continued to eat her mutton.

"I know you haven't hurt any... but you're stressing them out and Sally's stopped producing milk... Dad's not too happy about that." Lightning reached down and scratched behind Fang's ears as she ate. "You have to stop being such a pain in the ass, okay?"

Fang lifted her head a moment, and licked at Lightning's hand, almost as if to say "Yeah, I hear you." but Lightning simply made a face and pulled her hand away, wiping it off on her linen trousers.

"Gross... Thanks for that. Hurry up."

Once Fang had finished off the mutton, Lightning scooped the plate up off the ground and gave Fang one more scratch behind the ears before heading back towards the modest stone house. She stopped when she heard Fang whine at her and turned to face the wolf. "What?"

Fang took a couple steps towards the house with Lightning.

"No... Stay."

Another whine and a couple steps from the wolf and Lightning sighed. "Fine... Wait here." Fang seemed to understand and sat down on the ground as Lightning went into the house. A few minutes later and Lightning came back out with a thick blanket.

"Come on." Lightning motioned with her hand for Fang to follow her and the wolf did so gladly. Lightning laid the blanket out on the ground next to the stump where she'd been sitting moments before and laid down, allowing Fang to lay down next to her and place her head on Lightning's stomach. Lightning gave a soft smile as the wolf made herself comfortable for the night. "The things I do for you..."

Lightning placed an arm behind her head and relaxed, staring up at the sparkling stars as Fang settled in for the night on her stomach.

* * *

A couple days had passed since she had spent the night out under the stars with Fang and since then, Fang had made herself scarce. It wasn't anything new. Fang was known to disappear for days on end before reappearing again, but Lightning missed the wolf nonetheless. She thought of the wolf as her best friend and frankly, enjoyed her company more than she did most people.

"Goat's milk, bread, leg of lamb... tomatoes." Lightning read off the list her father had given her before he sent her to the market, making a slight face as she counted the gil in her pocket. She needed to make sure she would have enough to buy lamb from Bjornsson and a cut of mutton for Fang. Bjornsson had the best lamb for miles, but his cost a little more than the older meats at the general market. She made a face, when she realized she wouldn't have quite enough for both and would have to barter with the old man.

The market was buzzing with activity. Wooden carts were pulled through the dirt streets by sturdily built oxen, kicking up dust as they crossed through the throngs of people that were busy bartering and laughing with the vendors. It was a familiar sight to see any day of the week. People from all over the village and countryside would make their way to the markets for fresh meats and vegetables. Lightning was familiar with the many vendors and made her way towards Bjornsson's meat stall where many people were crowded around, checking the various cuts of meat he had for sale.

"What about a rabbit pelt?"

"It looks like it's been mangled by a damn dog!"

"Alright... two rabbit pelts?" A tall woman with wild dark hair leaned on Bjornsson's stall holding aloft two thick rabbit pelts in offer of a cut of meat. She had a few other furs tied to her hip and Lightning assumed the woman was a hunter, trading pelts for other meats and vegetables.

Bjornsson rubbed at his greying beard, looking over the pelts in the woman's hand before he finally sighed and took them from her. "This is the last time, Yun. I deal in gil, not pelts."

"Yeah... Yeah I know. But I bet you could make some nice shoes out of those for the coming winter." The woman winked as Bjornsson wrapped a cut of meat in treated paper and handed it to the woman.

"Shoes aren't going to pay for the feed I need for the animals."

"I tell you what, the next time I catch a nice grouse, You'll be first in line, yeah? Payback for the veal."

The old man pursed his lips and nodded his agreement before turning to the next person at his stall.

Lightning watched as the woman called "Yun", turn to leave before she noticed one of the pelts tied to the hunter's waist. A fine wolf's pelt with deep black fur and a soft luster hung loosely on her belt. Lightning's stomach dropped at the sight of it. She hadn't thought much of Fang's disappearance but the wolf's pelt on Yun's side looked fresh. Before she could stop herself, Lightning yelled at her.

"Hey!"

Yun turned at the sound and if Lightning didn't know any better she would have sworn she'd seen a hint of panicked surprise pass the woman's face. The woman regarded her stiffly with some apprehension, waiting for Lightning to speak again.

"Where'd you get that?" Lightning demanded and pointed at the wolf's pelt hanging from the woman's side.

"Uh..." Yun knitted her brows together as she almost waited to get caught under Lightning's intense glare. She was caught off guard, not just by the question but by the person asking it.

" _Where_ did you _get_ that?" Lightning demanded again.

Yun seemed to shake her surprise away and turned her gaze downward to the pelt at her side. "Oh... This ol' thing? Family heirloom. It's not for sale... Sorry."

" _Family heirloom_?" Lightning looked at the woman skeptically and Yun seemed slightly amused by the exchange. "You know... there's a wolf that lives on the outskirts of town... Looks an awful lot like that pelt..." There was a hint of threat in Lightning's voice.

"Oh yeah?" Yun let the smallest of entertained grins pass her face as she let her eyes study Lightning. The other woman didn't find it as amusing and her brow furrowed in a mix of worry and anger. Eventually Yun pursed her lips and nodded her head as if suddenly remembering. "You know... I think I know this wolf... not too shy around humans... Green eyes? She's been known to terrorize the locals' animals for fun."

"She doesn't hurt them..." Lightning said in defense of Fang, the bite still strong in her voice.

Yun nodded her head again. "No, I suppose she doesn't." She let a charming and amused smile cross her lips that caused Lightning to swallow visibly and avert her eyes. "Relax, love... I'm sure your wolf is fine. This 'ere is my pelt. Been in my family a long time."

Lightning shook her head as she eyed the pelt on Yun's waist. "If anything has happened to her..."

"Listen..." Yun grinned and licked her lips in thought. "She likes veal... Why don't you take this... Cook it up real good with some garlic. Let me know how she likes it." Yun handed the veal she'd just bought to Lightning and Lightning knitted her brow together.

"She's a wolf... what does she care if it's cooked or not?"

"Just do it alright?" Yun chuckled slightly, placing the meat into her hand.

* * *

That night Lightning did exactly as she was told. In a heavy cast iron pan, she fried the cut of veal with some garlic until the smell filled the small house. Once she had moved it onto a plate she shook her head at the ridiculousness of feeding a perfectly good meal to a wolf. Her father would be disappointed if he knew that not only was she still feeding the wolf, but now she was cooking for it too.

"Fang!" She made her way out to the stump with the plate in hand. "Supper time!" It didn't take long before the black wolf burst through the bushes, tail wagging as she came to greet Lightning.

Lightning let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw the familiar face. Relief washed over her and she gave Fang a hug as the wolf jumped up on her.

"Something a little... different for supper tonight, Fang. I know it's stupid but... here."

She placed the plate of veal down and Fang wagged her tail in excitement as she immediately got to work on the plate.

"Okay... maybe not so stupid..." Lightning watched in amusement as Fang cleaned her plate in record time, even licking it clean once the meat was gone. "That good, huh?"

Lightning shook her head at the wolf as she sat down next to the stump as Fang excitedly trampled her and tried to lick her face before finally settling down and letting her head rest on Lightning's lap, content with her meal. Lightning scratched behind the wolf's ear and sighed. "I was worried about you, idiot..." Fang didn't react to the insult and simply yawned as she soaked up the warmth from Lightning's lap.

Lightning stroked Fang's thick fur and let it run through her fingers. "I... met this girl today..." If Lightning had been looking at Fang and not at the swaying treeline, she would have seen Fang's ears perk up. "A hunter... I thought she had hurt you." She shook her head. "It was her idea. The veal, I mean... I guess I owe her an apology." She smiled at the thought of seeing Yun's charming smile again before catching herself and shaking her head and averting her attention back to the wolf laying on her lap.

* * *

"What's this for?"

Lightning looked away in slight embarrassment as she handed the pastries she'd baked that morning over to Yun.

"An apology."

Yun arched a brow in amusement. "An apology?"

"She was fine... and... and she loved the veal." Lightning wasn't one to apologize often, but she knew she owed the hunter that much and so that morning she cooked a couple simple pastries with the help of her younger sister and made her way to the market in hopes of running into Yun again. It hadn't taken long to find her in the crowd as she argued with one of the vendors over the price he wanted for a small pot of honey.

"I didn't think Lightning Farron apologized to anyone."

Lightning knitted her brows together at the comment.

"I asked around about you." Yun grinned her charming smile at the girl before weighing the pastries in her hand. "You want to help me eat these? I know a nice quite place down by the river bend."

"I... Uh." Lightning was caught off guard and felt herself blush, which caused her to blush more.

Yun raised a fine eyebrow at her in amusement. "...Unless you have something better to do?"

"No... no. I...yeah, okay."

Yun grinned again.

* * *

"It's... so stupid, Fang..." Lightning sighed. She laid on her blanket by the stump with Fang as her pillow. The wolf's ear twitched every now and again as she listened to Lightning speak, another plate of veal was licked clean and sat on the stump, waiting to be brought into the house. "I hardly know her and yet... I feel like I know her... and that she knows me..." Lightning could feel herself blush slightly even though Fang was the only one around to hear her. She was almost worried that the light wind would carry her words to fall on someone else's ears.

"She's... well you know her, right? She's... " Lightning scoffed at herself in slight amusement. "I think..." She sighed and shook her head. It was too much to say it out loud, but she let her small smile speak for her as she fiddled with a blade of grass in her hand.

Yun was on Lightning's mind a lot since they'd met. There was something about her that Lightning couldn't help but feel drawn too. Maybe it was something in her comforting green eyes or, in her confidence, but whatever it was, it had Lightning feeling like a silly girl with a crush. She sighed again.

"You know that feeling when you look straight up into the sky... and it feels like you're going to just... fall into it? I feel like that when I'm around her..."

Fang nuzzled her face against Lightning.

* * *

Weeks passed and during the days, Lightning would spend her time with Yun, hunting or eating down by the river bend, and during the night, she'd spend her time with Fang, telling the wolf all about her day with Yun. It hadn't taken long to cement the bond between them and before long, Lightning had brought Yun home with her after a day at the market.

"You're... cooking veal?" Yun asked as Lightning seared the tender meat in a pan.

"Yeah... for Fang."

Yun nodded and sucked her lips... "Ah.." She made a face but pressed her fist to her mouth to hide the awkward look that graced her face. "I thought you and I were gonna... spend the evening together."

Lightning smiled slightly at the remark and turned to look at Yun who sat at the kitchen table. "Are you jealous of a wolf?"

"No... " Yun scoffed in amusement.

"When was the last time you saw Fang?" Lightning asked.

"Oh... I see her around now and again."

"She's been coming by every night lately. Ever since I started cooking her veal." Lightning let out an amused puff of air as she flipped the meat and shook the pan over the open flame.

"Maybe she just likes being around you." Yun suggested. "I like being around you."

Lightning felt her cheeks burn as she finished cooking the meat and put in on a plate. "Yun..." She shook her head slightly trying to fight off the blush that threatened to embarrass her further. "Come on."

At the prompting, Yun followed after Lightning trying to hide the awkward face that she was making.

"Fang! Supper time!" Lightning called out and waited for the wolf to emerge from the bushes that ran along the treeline. A minute passed and Fang still hadn't shown herself and Yun scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as Lightning continued to call out to the wolf.

"I uh... don't think she'd coming, Lightnin'."

Lightning furrowed her brow and stared at the plate in her hand. "Where is she?"

Yun made a face and shook her head, "Probably spending the evening with a fox."

"A fox? Does she do that?" Lightning asked and Yun simply raised her eyebrows.

"I'll eat the veal for you..." Yun offered and Lightning sighed, looking back towards the bushes. She waited another minute but when Fang didn't show she handed the plate to Yun who licked her lips in anticipation.

It didn't take Yun long to finish off the small piece of veal and lick her fingers clean. "You're a good cook."

"Fang seems to think so too."

Yun laughed lightly as she set the plate on the stump and laid down on the grass and patted the spot next to her, asking Lightning to join her. Lightning didn't need much convincing and laid down next to Yun, crossing her arms behind her head as she stared up into the sky.

The two laid in silence as the sun started to set and basked in the comfort of each others company. They watched as the sun cast bright orange rays across the sky that turned to bright vibrant pinks and purples as it passed through the clouds. After a short while Yun spoke up.

"Feels like you might just fall into it, doesn't it?"

Lightning furrowed her brow at the comment and felt her heart jump with unfounded adrenaline. Something about the comment didn't feel entirely random and she propped herself up on her elbows, regarding Yun with a strange look. Yun met her eyes and arched her brow as Lightning watched her strangely. A strange feeling tugged at the back of Lightning's mind as she stared at Yun's green eyes but she pushed it back. "How did you...?"

"How did I what?" Yun asked.

Lightning shook her head, suddenly feeling silly. "... Nothing..." Lightning sighed at herself and gave Yun one more sideways glance, analyzing the woman beside her in curiosity as the strange feeling didn't immediately dissipate.

Yun turned her eyes back to the sky as Lightning watched her. Lightning watched as Yun ran her tongue along her teeth and licked the salt from her lips, left there by the veal and then let her eyes trace down the woman's body to the wolf pelt that she seamed to take with her everywhere she went. The one that reminded her so much of Fang and she furrowed her brow more before looking back towards Yun's familiar green eyes again. A strange feeling welled up in the centre of her chest. In that moment, Yun seemed almost too familiar.

"... Fang?" The name left her mouth before Lightning could stop it but Yun didn't seem phased.

"Yeah?" Yun continued to stare up into the sky a moment longer before she realized her mistake and her eyes widened.

Lightning felt the feeling in her chest change into a jolt of adrenaline as she watched the panic cross Yun's face. Yun immediately sat up and swallowed as she met Lightning's confused stare. For what felt like an eternity, neither spoke a word, waiting for the other to say something. Yun looked like a caught, panicked animal under Lightning's confounded gaze.

Yun dropped her gaze in fear for a moment before meeting Lightning's eyes again. It was as clear as day to Lightning now. She could see the same familiar soul in Yun's eyes that she saw in Fang's. Even small mannerisms, like the way Yun licked her teeth or cocked her head. The veal... the pelt. There was a reason Lightning had felt so comfortable with Yun. Finally Lightning spoke.

"Just... who are you?"

Yun looked away from Lightning's prying gaze and towards the bush, almost looking for an escape, before finally shaking her head and meeting Lightning's eyes again. "Lightning... It's... I can explain..."

Lightning arched her brows and sighed in preparation. "Okay..."

"I..." Yun avoided her intense gaze, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to deceive you... I just... Liked being around you. You're not exactly a people person but... as a _wolf_..." Fang cocked her head to the side, "you're a lot easier to get close to." Yun almost cringed as she said it, knowing how weird it sounded.

"So... are you... a werewolf or something?"

Yun raised a brow at the question. "No... not a werewolf. It's my _pelt_... I got it from my father..." Yun winced slightly, "Fenrir..."

" _Fenrir_...? The son of _Loki_? The harbinger of- of Ragnarok?" Lightning gawked at the revelation.

Yun bit her lip. "He's not that bad..."

Lightning closed her eyes and shook her head. It was all a bit much to take in. After a moment of silence she knitted her eyebrows and looked at Yun in confusion.

"... So let me get this straight... You're the daughter of a God... and you were too afraid to just... talk to me?"

Yun looked Lightning in the eye and shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "... You're intimidating."


End file.
